The invention relates to a front panel mounting device for a drawer and including a holding part fastened to a drawer front panel and a carrying apparatus inserted into a double-walled drawer frame on either side of the drawer. The carrying apparatus includes means for adjustment of the front panel, as well as a housing fixed in the drawer frame and a hook member which is adjustably supported in the housing. The hook member extends at a right angle to the front panel and the holding part may be suspended thereby. The hook member is supported in the housing by at least one eccentric.
A front panel mounting device of this general type is known from AT-PS 391 406. The purpose of such a front panel mounting device is to hold the front panel adjustably on the drawer so that, when an item of furniture is assembled, the position of the front panel may be adjusted in such a way that identical joints are produced between front panels of all the drawers. The front panel mounting device should also allow the front panel to be assembled quickly and securely on the drawer.